1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to logic for managing processes running on computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
One criterion in which software can be classified is level of specificity. That is, some software is designed for a specific function, while other software is designed for a broader range of functions that may be related to, and may actually include, the specific function of the narrower software. Narrowly designed software may be referenced as a Vertical Market (VM) software application, while an exemplary broader software may be a Business Process Management (BPM) software solution. A BPM software solution is typically based on and/or generates a flowchart of global business processes. For example, a VM software application may be a data entry program used to apply for a land title search, while a BPM software solution may be a tool that allows a user to flowchart all steps taken to sell a real estate mortgage. When a next step in the flowchart is to be taken, a back-office VM software application is called by the BPM software to perform that next step. Current processes require a complex and non-scalable system of Application Program Interfaces (APIs) to call the back-office applications. Building such custom integration solutions usually results in multiple VM application code bases and much greater effort required for VM software maintenance and upgrades. An alternative to multiple code bases is to integrate with a single BPM engine.